


Delicious

by Rattlesnake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Being Hannibal's lover is the most rewarding thing Will has experienced in his life. No wonder he sometimes gets jealous.





	Delicious

„So, what’s for dinner tonight?“, Will asked, coming down the stairs, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. He had just taken a shower in Hannibal’s luxurious bathroom, because if he was going to stay for the dinner party, he could at least look as presentable as possible. Not that he was fond of dinner parties of course. He would have preferred a quiet night with Hannibal. Heck, he would have preferred almost everything to a dinner party, even another murder investigation. But if Hannibal and him were really going to give this a try, he had to make some sacrifices. He sure as hell knew that Hannibal did. And he wanted this to work out. More than anything else he’d ever wanted in his life, strange as that may seem.

“Nothing too fancy”, Hannibal said. He was chopping mangoes, and the exotic ingredients that were neatly placed in little bowls and on plates on the kitchen counter proved that this was a spectacular understatement. Will hadn’t even ever seen many of them, let alone tasted them. 

He sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter, facing Hannibal. “It smells delicious.”

Hannibal looked up from his cutting board. “And you look delicious.”

Will raised his eyebrows. With Hannibal these kinds of statements always had a bit of an aftertaste. 

“Don’t worry”, Hannibal said. “I enjoy being with you too much to eat you.”

“I’m relieved.” Part of Will really was. Being Hannibal’s lover was the most intoxicating experience he had ever had and nothing fulfilled him like it, but he hadn’t been able to fully relax yet. Even though he didn’t know if he was still frightened of Hannibal or frightened to lose him again. It didn’t hurt to be a little on edge, either way.

Hannibal shoved the mangoes into a pot on the stove where they developed an amazing aroma immediately. William felt his mouth water.

“Have a taste.” Hannibal put a small spoon into the boiling curry and walked around the counter to Will. 

Will searched Hannibal’s eyes. “It’s not –“

“It is lamb. As I promised. Nothing too fancy tonight.”

Will knew that Hannibal wouldn’t lie to him. Complete honesty was one of the pillars their relationship was based on. They both knew that lies would destroy it immediately. 

Will tasted the curry and closed his eyes because it made his taste buds explode with joy. Hannibal’s cooking was beyond imaginable. Really, the only thing in the world that compared to his cooking was being in bed with him. And Will really didn’t need that thought right now. He swallowed. “It’s amazing.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “If it’s enough to give you an erection it must be quite good.”

Will felt his cheeks warm.

“There is really no need to be embarrassed”, Hannibal said, putting one hand to Will’s face. “Usually I enjoy my dinner parties, but tonight I would gladly call it off just to spend the evening in bed with you.”

Will’s lips opened and he leaned into Hannibal’s touch. Sometimes it was almost frightening what the other man did to him. He had never been one for relationships, hadn’t even felt alone in his cottage as long as he had his dogs with him. And now he felt himself craving Hannibal’s presence as the earth craved the warmth of the sun after a long winter. 

Hannibal leaned forward to kiss his lips. Will closed his eyes and thought that if he ever died he wanted to be eaten by this man. Being devoured by him while still breathing was even better, though. “How much time have we got?” he whispered.

“Not nearly enough”, Hannibal said before taking him upstairs. 

Will already felt at home in Hannibal’s bedroom, more so than in any of the other rooms of his spacious apartment. Maybe because they spent most of their time together in here or because he loved how comfortable and calm it was, while of course being tastefully decorated. 

Right now, he had no time to admire the soft carpet or inviting bedsheets. He was relieved when they were both undressed and he could press himself against Hannibal’s warm body that he’d come to feel almost addicted to. Hannibal closed his arms around him and motioned him to the bed, while Will was already greedily kissing his throat, leaving little bitemarks on his shoulders. Sometimes it almost frightened him how much he wanted this man.

Sleeping with Hannibal was so utterly amazing and for the first time in his life he was able to completely let go when he was in his arms. He didn’t have to hold back, didn’t have to hide anything. Hannibal understood him, gave him what he wanted and allowed him to become completely undone. When he was in Hannibal’s bed, there was none of his self-doubt, none of the fears that tore him apart. Hannibal answered to all of his deep and dark desires, pulled them out into the open and satisfied them. When Hannibal was buried deep inside of him like now, giving it to him like no one ever could, there was nothing else that mattered to him. He felt utterly fulfilled. He craved Hannibal so often that at the beginning of their relationship he had feared that it could be too much for Hannibal, but he never denied him anything, never made him wait. 

Sometimes they spent hours in bed, Hannibal teasing him and bringing him close again and again until Will was finally pushed over the edge and so spent that he slept peacefully for hours. Today however he needed quick relief and Hannibal understood. When Will came, shuddering and moaning, it was with Hannibal’s name on his lips.

*

They emerged from the bedroom twenty minutes later andWill felt utterly relaxed and calm. He hadn’t known that it was possible to feel like this. He even felt strong enough to face the dinner party.

“That is a first”, Hannibal said with a look into one of the several pots on the stove. “I’ve never let anything burn.” He didn’t seem put out at all and Will had to admit he even felt a little bit proud. Apparently he was more important to Hannibal even than his precious food.

“Is it bad?” he asked. “Do you think you can save it?”

“I’ll just do it again”, Hannibal said, smiling at him. “There is enough time.”

*

It was hard to understand for Will how a man as fiercely intelligent and intriguing as Hannibal Lecter could surround himself with boring, superfluous people. Then again, 99 percent of the people in the world seemed like that to Will. That was why it felt like such a relief for him to have met Hannibal who understood him completely.

He himself had never been able to have conversations let alone acquaintances with people who didn’t know Shakespeare from Milton. Hannibal however, whom he knew to be superior to him in every area of life, didn’t seem to have problems with it. Will admired his patience and grace, while still being jealous of the time with Hannibal these boring people robbed him of. 

Hannibal just smiled when Mrs. Baxter, one of his guests complimented him on the choice of music. She claimed to be an admirer of Beethoven. He didn’t bother to tell her that she was currently listening to Brahms. 

Hannibal made polite conversation with his guests while Will remained quiet, enjoying the excellent meal. He felt he could do this. He could spend an entire evening with stupid people and smile at their unintelligent remarks as long as he knew that he would have Hannibal all to himself afterwards. Just two more hours maybe and they could go back to bed.

At least he thought he could deal with it all, until Hannibal excused himself and went into the kitchen to prepare the dessert and Mrs. Baxter got up to follow him. 

She had been flirting subtly with him all evening and Will felt on edge even though Hannibal had politely turned down all of her her advances. It still made him envious. He knew he wasn’t charming or flirty and the only time he felt self assured enough to show affection openly was when he was alone with Hannibal and had drunk a few glasses of wine.

He knew that he had to trust Hannibal and he knew that Mrs. Baxter, though undeniably beautiful, wasn’t his taste in any sense of the word. Still he felt a sting of envy. Quietly he got up and left the room. From the kitchen he could hear Mrs. Baxter’s ear-piercing laughter, probably at something Hannibal had said. He leant against the wall in the hallway and swallowed hard. It wasn’t fair that Hannibal and he couldn’t be open about their relationship. The fact that they were both men had never really occurred to Will before, because there had been so many other issues, Hannibal being a mass-murderer for one. But now that they were lovers he just wished that they could be like any other couple. 

He listened to Mrs. Baxter’s voice from the kitchen. “If you would like company tonight, Hannibal, I just wanted to let you know I’m completely free. There’s no need for you to be lonely.”

Will was starting to understand even better how Hannibal sometimes felt the urge to kill people and eat them.

“Oh, I will not be lonely”, Hannibal said. “Perhaps I was not clear enough in that respect, but Will Graham is my partner in every sense of the word. I never meant to be misleading in any way.”

He left the kitchen, two bowls of dessert in his hands and stopped short when he saw Will in the hallway. “Is everything alright?” He looked concerned.

Will swallowed hard. “Everything is wonderful”, he whispered. Then he stepped forward and kissed Hannibal in front of the unbelieving eyes of Mrs. Baxter who had just stepped out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. Please let me know if you would like to read more domestic fics!


End file.
